ESM techniques have been deployed in wireless communications systems to switch off components (such as Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) or other “hot spot” cells) that are lightly used at off-peak hours. When such components are switched off, legacy wireless communication system cells may be relied on to provide services to subscribers. Examples of such legacy system cells may include universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) cells or global system for mobile communications enhanced data rates for global system for mobile communication evolved radio access networks (GERAN) cells. Existing ESM techniques typically assume that the coverage of a legacy cell will wholly encompass a hot spot cell, and thus that the coverage of a switched-off hot spot cell can be taken over by a single legacy cell. When this assumption fails, existing ESM techniques may prevent legacy cell-covered components from switching off, resulting in wasted energy.